Just Wake Up
by Mallory Roy-Patlan
Summary: Rachel needs to follow her heart. Quinn knows what she wants and is ready to go after her heart's desire. But Quinn is willing to back off if it is what Rachel needs. Faberry.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Give Me A Chance  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Faberry  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG- T  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Rachel needs to follow her heart. Will she listen to it? Quinn knows what her heart wants and is ready to go after her heart's desire. But she is also willing to step back if need be.

_**Part One**_

Quinn felt like she had been running forever. It was important that she made it. She had to make it. Quinn Fabray was going to stop Rachel Berry's wedding. Nothing could stop her. Yes, she told Rachel she supported her, and she does but she can't support a wedding she doesn't believe in.

"RACHEL!" she yelled as she flung the doors open.

Rachel turned to look at her. "Quinn?" she questioned. Her eyes meeting Quinn's.

"You can't marry him, Rach. You can't marry the man who only asked you to marry him because he felt like he had nothing good in his life. You can't marry the man who fed you meat and lied about it."

Rachel interrupted, "He never…"

"Yes, he did, Rach. I overheard him telling Kurt. That is why you were so sick that night. You can't marry the man who bought a Jewish Vegan a pig for Christmas. You can't marry the man who knows nothing about you. He doesn't even try."

Finn was getting angrier by the minute. "Stop right there!" He shouted.

"I'm not asking you to marry me," Quinn continued. "I'm just asking you to realize that you are bigger than Finn. You are bigger than Lima. You are Broadway. You will have many people fall in love with you."

"No, I won't," Rachel replied softly.

"My God, Rachel do you not see how beautiful you are? You have the quarterback asking you to marry him. You have the head cheerleader head over heels in love with you. You will meet people at NYADA who fall in love with you. You are Rachel Berry."

"Wait… the head cheerleader?" Rachel asked.

Quinn smiled. "Yes."

~*FABERRY*~~*FABERRY*~

"Quinn, please wake up," Rachel begged. She had been sitting by Quinn's side ever since Sue got the call.

_A phone rang. "Sorry Rachel, cheerleading coach can't turn off her cell. Ever." Sue answered her phone. "Sue Sylvester, here."_

_There was a pause. Finn was nudging Rachel insisting they get on with the ceremony but her eyes wouldn't leave Sue's face._

"_Quinn Fabray?" Sue nearly choked on the words. "Are you certain? I'll be right there." She hung up the phone. "Quinn was in a car accident. I must go."_

_Rachel sank to her knees. "I… no… no… not Quinn." She stood up. "I'm going too."_

"_Rachel! What about the wedding!?" Finn called as Rachel ran out the door._

"_Not Quinn," Rachel whimpered as she kept running. Everyone else followed her out the doors. She looked at Sue. "Why did they call you and not her mom?"_

"_She asked me if I would be her next of kin when her parents kicked her out. When Judy took her back she was afraid she would be kicked out again so she never changed it."_

_Rachel nodded. She had to get to Quinn._

"Can you hear me Quinn? Finn is pissed that I ran out on the wedding. What was I thinking? Marry him? Really? I wish you were here to tell me you told me so. I mean you are here… but… Quinn, please wake up. I need you."

Hiram and Leroy Berry watched their daughter from outside Quinn Fabray's hospital room. They had never seen Rachel Berry looking so broken before. For the past two weeks they spent every day praying that Quinn Fabray would wake up and smile because they were certain until Rachel saw Quinn smile again she wouldn't. She even refused to sing. As they watched their little girl pour her heart out to Quinn, they realized Rachel was never really in love with Finn.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Part Two**_

Quinn looked at Rachel. "I love you Rachel. I think I always have."

"Then why don't you tell me?" Rachel asked.

Quinn stared at Rachel. "What do you mean, Rach? I am telling you."

"Please wake up, Quinn."

"Rachel, I love you. A thousand times I love you."

"Please wake up. I need you," Rachel pleaded.

"I am awake. Rach, what…" Quinn looked around. No one was there but her and Rachel. "Where did everybody go?"

"Where did who go?" Rachel asked.

"Your wedding party. Your guests. Finn."

"It is just us here, silly," Rachel laughed grabbing Quinn's hand. "Who would I marry?"

"You were going to marry Finn."

"Why would I do a silly thing like that?" Rachel laughed.

"I don't understand."

~*FABERRY*~~*FABERRY*~

Rachel sighed. "Quinn , I need you to wake up for me. Please. I've been thinking a lot. I mean what else am I going to do while I sit beside your hospital bed and pray that you will be alright."

Rachel looked at Quinn hoping Quinn's eyes would open. "Okay, I guess this means you want me to tell you what I've been thinking about then, does it?"

Santana and Brittany stood at the door. They were about to enter when they heard Rachel talking. They decided to let her talk. Both girls knew Quinn better than anyone. They were certain if anyone could wake Quinn up, Rachel was the one who could do it.

"I was so stupid, Quinn. Why couldn't I see? If I wasn't so blind this never would have happened." Rachel took Quinn's hand in hers and rubbed her thumb over the back of Quinn's hand. "The first day I saw you in high school, I thought 'My God, she is the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on.' I didn't think anything of it, Quinn because you are. You are so beautiful but you are much more than that. I was so focused on Glee because it was all I had. No friends. Just a magnificent voice. When Mr. Schuester got Finn to join Glee I was excited. I was infatuated with him. He was the quarterback. I thought we could have that fairytale romance, you know? Then he told me he was dating Quinn Fabray. Cheerleader Quinn Fabray. I always wished I was pretty like you. I can't believe it took me this long to figure it out. You tortured me Quinn, you called me names, ordered people to throw slushies at me. It was Hell but I never hated you for it. Everyone else it was easy to blame them for what they did, hate them for what they did but not you. I couldn't understand why I kept coming back to you. Wanting your friendship. Needing your friendship. Craving your friendship. I thought we always fought over Finn because he was so amazing but he wasn't. He isn't." Rachel sighed. "I feel terrible. It was never about him. I convinced myself it was. I was even willing to marry him because surely all that time spent fighting over him was because I was in love with him but it was never him. It was always you. When Sue said the car crashed, I felt my heart break. I felt completely destroyed. Only you could do that to me. I love you Quinn." Rachel wiped her tears.

Santana clicked a button on the device in her pocket.

~*FABERRY*~~*FABERRY*~

"Can we just lay in this field forever?" Quinn asked laying on her back and staring at the clouds.

Rachel giggled. "No, Quinn. We need to live."

"As long as I am with you I am living."

Rachel smiled. "Then wake up."

Quinn frowned. "I am awake, Rach."

She looked around. The field was gone. They were standing in the hallway of McKinley High. Quinn dropped to her knee. "We are too young for marriage, but I pledge myself to you. I promise that one day I will propose. Do you pledge yourself to me?"

Rachel grabbed Quinn's hands in her own and pulled her up. "Always. Just wake up."

~*FABERRY*~~*FABERRY*~

Santana walked into the room holding Brittany's hand. "Hey, Berry. How is she?"

Rachel looked up with her tearstained face. "The same." She kissed Quinn's forehead. "I'm going to grab a coffee so that Santana and Brittany can spend time with you. I'll be right back." She turned to the cheerleaders. "Would you like anything?"

They both shook their head. After Rachel left, Santana turned to Quinn. "Q, I hope you heard everything that the dwarf said. You need to wake up and claim the girl."

Brittany smiled softly. "Yea, Q. Rach is totally in love with you and everything she said made sense. I mean we didn't mean to eavesdrop but we couldn't help but hearing."

"Quinn! WAKE UP! Get your ass out of this bed, before I kick it!" Santana threatened. When she received no response she fought back the tears that threatened to fall. "Please, Q," she whispered. "If not for us, do it for Berry."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Part Three**_

Rachel walked back into the hospital room. "I bought some animal crackers." She handed the bag to Brittany.

"Thanks, Rach." Brittany smiled sadly at Rachel. It was sweet of Rachel to remember how much Brittany loved animal crackers.

Rachel nodded and sat down beside the bed. "Hey Quinn. I'm back. I am sure you and the rest of the Unholy Trinity got some good gossip in." She smiled softly. "Now please wake up so you can tell me all about it."

Finn walked into the room. "Rachel, you need to give up on this. She isn't going to wake up."

Santana stood up but before she could utter a word Rachel jumped up and said, "Excuse me? She isn't going to wake up? What the Hell is wrong with you? Get the Hell out of here! Don't come back to this room with your negativity."

"Rach, I am just worried about you."

Rachel put her hands on his chest and pushed. "GET OUT NOW!"

"Whoa, that was badass Berry," Santana said. "Quinn will regret missing that."

~*FABERRY*~~*FABERRY*~

"I love you Rachel. From here to the moon," Quinn said dancing with Rachel under the stars.

"Please wake up so you can tell me all about it."

Quinn furrowed her eyebrows. "Why do you keep saying that? I AM awake! Wait… you keep saying that… Maybe I'm not awake. But I can't wake up. Why can't I wake up? Rachel, help me. Please."

~*FABERRY*~~*FABERRY*~

Rachel took her seat next to Quinn and took her hand. "I won't sing again until I see your smile. Quinn, please wake up for me."

Rachel felt movement in her hand. She looked down and saw Quinn's fingers interlocking with hers.

"Quinn! You… Quinn can hear me? Please say you can hear me. Please. Open your eyes. If you can't do that at least squeeze my hand."

Santana and Brittany walked back into the room with juices. "What are you hollering about Berry?" Santana asked.

"She moved her hand!"


	4. Chapter 4

_**Part Four**_

"Are you sure?" Santana didn't know if she should believe Rachel. Maybe it was wishful thinking.

"She interlocked our fingers. I know it. Quinn, please just open those beautiful eyes. Please."

"Well what did you say to her before she did that?" Brittany asked.

"I told her I wouldn't sing until I could see her smile again." As soon as those words left her mouth, Rachel felt Quinn squeeze her hand.

"She did it. She squeezed my hand."

Brittany smiled. "Maybe she wants you to sing."

Quinn squeezed Rachel's hand again. Rachel smiled. "Squeeze all you want, Quinn. I meant it. No singing until I see that smile. Open those gorgeous eyes now."

~*FABERRY*~~*FABERRY*~

"I can't wake up Rachel. Please help me wake up."

"No singing until I see that smile. Open those gorgeous eyes."

Quinn smiled and took Rachel's hands in hers. "You think my eyes are gorgeous?"

"Absolutely beautiful. Now wake up. I know you can do it."

~*FABERRY*~~*FABERRY*~

Quinn's eyes slowly opened. "OH MY GOD IT WORKED! I'll get the doctor." Santana rushed out of the room. "DOCTOR WE NEED A DOCTOR!"

"Quinn," Rachel whispered unbelieving. "You're really awake?" She brushed her hand across Quinn's cheek.

"What happened? Did I miss the wedding? Oh no I missed it didn't I?" She grabbed Rachel's hand. No ring. She looked up into Rachel's eyes.

"You were in a car accident, Quinn. We were in the middle of the ceremony when Sue got the call."

Quinn quickly pulled her hand away. Rachel snatched it back.

"I ran out of the ceremony. I had to be here for you. I've only left your side when they forced me to go home."

Quinn stared at her. "So you didn't get married?"

"No. Infact—"

"I see you finally decided to wake up Ms. Fabray," the doctor said walking into a room.

Quinn continued staring at Rachel. What was Rachel going to say? Was she going to say they postponed the wedding? Quinn hoped not. She didn't want Rachel to throw her life away for Finn Hudson.

"I am Dr. James. I am afraid your friends will have to leave while I check your vitals Ms. Fabray."

"I'll be right outside Quinn. We will talk when you are done, okay?"

Quinn nodded. Rachel squeezed Quinn's hand. "I am so glad you are finally awake," she whispered. Then she leaned in and hugged Quinn quickly.

As soon as Santana, Brittany and Rachel left the room the doctor turned to Quinn. "How are you feeling Ms. Fabray?"

That was a good question. How was she feeling? Confused. Happy. Sad. She wasn't sure. But she was certain that wasn't what the doctor meant. So instead she shrugged.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Part Five**_

"You can go back in and see her if you like," Dr. James said to Rachel, "However, I must warn you. She is in a very bad mood. I told her she still has to stay here for a couple days at least."

Rachel smiled. "I can handle a grouchy Quinn Fabray."

She walked into the room where Quinn was sitting with her arms crossed with a pout on her face. She ran to the bed and wrapped her arms around Quinn. "You're really okay," she whispered holding onto Quinn.

Quinn struggled to pull her arms out from between them. She slowly wrapped them around Rachel. "Yea, I'm okay. The question is how are you?"

"What? I wasn't the one in a car accident! I'm fine," Rachel said pulling back.

Quinn stared at her. "Are you though? I ruined your wedding. Then you had to sit in this crummy hospital every day."

"I CHOSE to sit here and you didn't ruin anything."

"Granted I was on my way to stop the wedding anyway, so I did plan on ruining it. I just didn't plan on almost killing myself in the process."

"You were going to stop the wedding?"

"Rach, I know I said I supported you. And I do. God, I support you more than you do. I just couldn't let you ruin your life by marrying Finn Hudson. He'd tie you to Lima and hold you back. You are a star Rachel. You belong on Broadway. I didn't expect to run away with you," her cheeks turned red. "I just don't want you to ruin your life. So if you are still planning on marrying him once I am better than I can't be a part of it, Rachel. I can't because it would hurt too much."

"I'm not marrying Finn. We broke up. I physically forced him out of your hospital room. I never want to see him again."

"She didn't actually force him out but she attempted it. Must say she has a lot of strength for her size," Santana smirked standing at the door. "You should have seen it Q, she went total badass."

Rachel blushed and bowed her head.

"Why did you break up with him?" Quinn asked.

"Many reasons. But we don't need to talk about that now. We need to discuss how you are feeling."

"You said you'd sing again Rachel," Brittany chimed in from beside Santana.

"You stopped singing?" Quinn stared at Rachel clearly shocked.

"She hasn't sang since your accident," Brittany said. "But now you are awake so she can totally sing now."

"Well, get singing Rach," Quinn said.

"No. I said I would sing when I got to see your smile again."

Quinn grabbed Rachel and hugged her tight. "Really?" she whispered. "You stop singing because of me."

"There is nothing to sing about when the sun stops shining," Rachel whispered back holding tightly to Quinn.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: **This is the end my friends. I am going to try to work on all my stories. So it took so long. I have had a roller coaster of a year.

_**Part Six**_

"Now that Quinn is awake we can get married," Finn smiled his dopey smile at Rachel as she pulled books out of her locker.

"Are you serious?" She said clearly irritated by him. At least it was clear to everyone else.

"Yea totally. When do you want to have the wedding? This weekend?"

"We aren't getting married you oaf! We aren't even together anymore."

"What?" Finn looked at her confused. "But we are engaged."

"No. We are over. Finn. Over. Now, please get out of my way. I am on my way to see Quinn," Rachel said throwing the books in her bag and walking away.

"Why? You don't need to feel guilty anymore."

Rachel spun around. "GUILT!? You think I visit her because I feel guilty? What the Hell do I have to feel guilty for?"

"Well, you are the one who wanted her at the wedding and she crashed when she was on the way to it."

"Finn Hudson, you are a sick bastard! How dare you put that on me! HOW DARE YOU!" She was screaming now and everyone in the halls stopped to stare.

Santana ran up and pulled Rachel back before she could completely lose it. "You are a real piece of work Finnocence."

Brittany shook her head sadly. "Why would you be so mean?"

~*FABERRY*~~*FABERRY*~

Rachel wiped her eyes. She didn't want Quinn to see she had been crying. It was all her fault that Quinn almost died. It was all her fault Quinn was stuck in the hospital. Now how could she expect Quinn to want her?

As soon as Rachel walked into the room Quinn smiled, "Rach! I have been so bored. I am so glad you are here. Hey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong. Everything is perfect. Why would anything be wrong?"

"You've been crying. Be honest with me Rachel. Tell me what is wrong."

"I got in an argument with Finn. He said that I feel guilty for what happened to you and I didn't until he made me realize it is all my fault. How could you ever forgive me?"

Quinn laughed. "Finn is an idiot. It wasn't your fault. It was the car that hit me. Don't you dare blame yourself. Why did this even come up?"

"Finn said now that you are awake, we can get married."

Quinn's face froze and she pulled back. Trying to fight the tears that threatened to fall she said, "I thought you two broke up."

"We did. That idiot didn't seem to get that. So I spelled it out to him. I don't want Finn Hudson. I don't love Finn Hudson. I hate that it took your accident for me to realize that."

"What do you mean?"

Rachel pushed her hair behind her ear. "Did you hear anything when you were comatose?"

"I had some weird dreams."

"I… Nevermind. It isn't important."

"Tell her hobbit. Or I will play this recording," Santana smirked from the doorway.

"What recording?" Rachel asked staring at Santana.

"Oh… you talking to Quinn while she was out. I thought you might not be willing to say it when she woke up. So I taped it just in case."

"You… what?"

Quinn smiled. "Now you have to tell me or I will make Santana play it for me."

Rachel bit her lip. "It has always been you. I worked hard at convincing myself that it was just fighting over Finn. But it was always you. It always came back to you. It took running out on the wedding when I heard about your crash to realize that I am in love with you."

Quinn swallowed. "You're in love—"

Rachel cut in. "I don't expect you to feel the same and I'd understand if you are weirded out by…"

She was cut off by Quinn's lips softly pressing against hers. "Not weird at all," Quinn mumbled as she pulled away. "I dreamt about you. I kept professing my love to you and you kept telling me to wake up. Am I still dreaming?"

Rachel smiled and pulled Quinn into a kiss. As they both pulled away for need of air, Rachel asked, "Did that feel like a dream?"

"I don't know. We better try again. Just to be sure."


End file.
